


Souls Unlinked.

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: Silent Rage: Bits N' Bobs [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Yamza, M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Yamcha is training for the next game, but Freeza unlinks from him...How's he gonna explain THIS?





	1. Drabble One: Yamcha and Freeza... Unlinked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/gifts), [The_Third_Iteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Third_Iteration/gifts).



Freeza had never seen someone so passionate about baseball.

Sure, he had enjoyed the odd game every now and then, but Yamcha’s dedication to it was a whole different beast. They had gotten used to sharing his body, but Freeza wouldn’t say that he’d taken a liking to Yamcha.

 

In fact, whenever Yamcha was around any one of the ‘fairer sex’ he’d get this odd feeling in his chest, like a burning, seething rage, but it wasn’t really. Freeza had only written it off as a passing feeling, but it always came back.

 

He kept on having thoughts about his cycles once he was deemed worthy enough for his body back, imagining a little icejin running around with Yamcha and him in tow, all of the odd Earth holidays and occasions played out in his mind with the Little Guy as Yamcha practiced.

 

He knew that he’d probably get killed by the princes though, he knew he’d probably have to skedaddle and leave the egg with Yamcha…

He didn’t want to leave his human.

 

Yamcha noticed that Freeza had gotten a lot more gentle in his speech when he’d speak to him, before, the tyrant would just answer with one word or just barely a grunt in acknowledgment. Now, they’d carry on some conversations, mostly about what Freeza used to do, now heavily abridged and censored.

 

‘Hey… Freeza?’ Yamcha asked.

‘Hmm?’ he answered.

‘What’re you gonna do once you get your body back?’ the ex-bandit asked, taking a few practice swings with his bat.

‘I think… I’ll…” Freeza sighed, trying to not tell him.

‘Don’t worry, I already know.’ Yamcha sighed.

‘Oh?’ Freeza asked.

‘You wanna go back to your empire.’ Yamcha sighed.

 

Yamcha swung the bat some more.  

‘Yamcha… I wasn’t being truthful…’ Freeza admitted.

Yamcha hit the ball, sending it careening into the fence.

‘Huh?’ Yamcha asked.

‘I want to… stay here.’ Freeza sighed.

“What’s stopping you? Don’tcha have somebody to lead the empire in your absence?’ he asked.

‘Sorbet.’ Freeza growled, feeling a bit sick.

‘To continue, I… have grown used to you, Yamcha.’ Freeza confessed, feeling his soul leave Yamcha’s body.

 

Yamcha saw a light purple ball appear just hovering at about his chest level.

It stretched and formed into a white alien, his lips covered in lipstick, a heavy and long tail helped the tyrant to balance. Freeza’s skin was a bright alabaster white, purple crystals covered his shins and arms, forming a gauntlet-like cuff on the two sets of limbs. His red eyes were showing his surprise.

“Huh… I didn’t expect that to work…” Freeza laughed.

“So… this is what you look like…” Yamcha remarked.

Freeza’s cheeks burned a bright purple in slight embarrassment.

At least they were alone in the batter’s cage

“W-what? You don’t like what you see?” Freeza imitated the timidness of all of those fangirls that would swarm him.

“W-well… I guess… I’ve always…” Yamcha sputtered.

 

Meanwhile, inside his mind, a ton of little Yamchas scrambled about.

“ABORT MISSION! CRUSH IS TOO CLOSE! I REPEAT, CRUSH IS TOO CLOSE!” the commander yelled.

“SIR! WHAT’LL WE DO?” One of the others yelled.

“Pull yourself together and start talking!” The commander well commanded.

 

“I LIKE YOU!” Yamcha forced out. 

“Ohoho… me too…” Freeza purred, wrapping his tail around Yamcha’s shoulders.

Yamcha felt rather lucky, but also had an odd feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.


	2. Drabble Two: Kuriza

“Papa, Papa…” A small voice said, nudging Yamcha with his tiny hand.

That voice belonged to Kuriza, Yamcha and Freeza’s son, his small red eyes stared at the long-haired ex-bandit expectantly. His head crystals along with his chest and arms were brown, his head had an adorable point on it.

Yamcha sat up, yawning deeply.

“Papa!” Kuriza greeted, his tail winding happily around his arm.

“Ugh… not now, Kuriza,” Yamcha huffed, grabbing the communicator and stalking over to the bathroom, the little Icejin dangling from his arm, giggling.

It had been five months and four days since Freeza left the egg with him, and three months since the little Icejin hatched. He’d started to speak a few days ago, with the words mainly being “Daddy!” (Freeza) “Papa!” (Yamcha) And other words, but normally Papa was repeated over and over.

He put Kuriza down on the counter, concentrating on getting in the shower. He did so.

Kuriza toddled around the outside of the bathroom, his little red eyes taking in the room’s features. He reached up for the lightbulbs, a little smile on his face.

“Oh yeah, Kuriza’s doing fine, he’s outside the bathroom right now, you want me to get him?” Yamcha’s voice echoed through the door.

Kuriza heard the door open, “Papa!” He squealed, reaching up.

Yamcha picked him up.

“See Freeza? Kuriza’s just fine!” Yamcha said, holding Kuriza up towards the screen.

“DADDY!” Kuriza squealed in total rapture.

“Aw… my little chestnut, how are you?” Freeza asked.

“Umm… Gowd.” Kuriza said, his lisp making him even more adorable.

Freeza laughed.


	3. Drabble 3: Bwoo Kitty!

Puar was watching Kuriza as Freeza and Yamcha had a date.

“Kitty! Kitty!” Kuriza giggled, following the little blue cat as he floated around.

It was best for Puar just to fly around to keep the little Icejin occupied.

“Kitty! Kitty!” Kuriza whined.

Puar paled as he saw tears running down his cheeks.

“Uweeh… Kitty!” Kuriza sobbed.

Puar landed as Kuriza pulled him into a tight hug.

“Kitty! Love Kitty! Bwoo Kitty!” Kuriza giggled, rubbing Puar’s head with his tail.

Puar sighed and let the little Icejin do what he wants. 

The little Icejin ate his dinner without complaints and did his evening requirements without complaint, as long as Puar would let him have a hug from him.

Soon enough, Kuriza was being tucked in by Puar.

“Goodnight, Kuriza.” Puar chirped.

“Kitty stay! Kuriza scared of bad men!” Kuriza wheedled.

Puar sighed and floated into the little Icejin’s arms.

Soon enough, Yamcha and Freeza came back from their date, careful not to wake Kuriza.

They crept up to his door, seeing the door cracked open slightly.

“Aww, look, Kuriza and Puar are sleepin’...” Yamcha sighed.

“Ugh, I canno- Hechoo!” Freeza sneezed.

Turns out that Freeza is allergic to cats...


	4. Drabble 4: Father's Anger.

“Oh look, if it isn’t ‘Chestnut’!” Kuriza’s bully laughed, pushing the poor Icejin down and stepping on his tail.

“Stop! Please!” Kuriza pleaded, his eyes filled with tears. But it was barely audible.

“Schfuring sucatashe, there must be something wrong with your mouth!” the other boy said, smiling cruelly.

 

It was Freeza’s turn to pick up Kuriza from school, he was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree as he scanned the powers of the area, picking up his son’s that was slightly weaker. He felt his rage bubble up, ‘Kuriza! Daddy’s coming!’ he thought, speeding to his son’s side.

 

“What?! Are you gonna cry?! THEN CRY!” The bully yelled.

He felt someone loom over him.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. SON.” A voice growled.

The boy turned, seeing another Icejin with red eyes and purple crystals, a smile on his face, extremely forced and strained.

“What are you going to do?” The bully taunted.

“Oho, nothing much- I have no qualms squashing insects like you…” Freeza threatened, charging a Death Beam on his fingertip.

 

Then, Kuriza stood between them.

 

“Stop! No more!” Kuriza yelled.

“This is my fight!” he continued.

 

Freeza pushed Kuriza out of the way gently.

“No! You will not fight! How long has this been going on?!” Freeza inquired.

“Two months, Daddy.” Kuriza sighed.

“I see. You!” Freeza snapped, pointing at the boy.

“Don’t hurt my son again… if I hear of this again…. You will die.” Freeza growled as the boy frantically nodded. The boy ran as Freeza sarcastically waved after him.

 

Kuriza clenched his fists.

“WHY DON’T YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! I WANNA BECOME A FIGHTER LIKE PAPA!” he yelled.

“Kuriza! Don’t you DARE take that tone with me!” Freeza yelled back.

“OH, I WILL!” Kuriza yelled.

Freeza’s rage boiled over, “THEN YOU’LL BE PUNISHED!” he screamed, smacking Kuriza with more force than he meant to.

Kuriza was sent flying but rebounded with a sharp headbutt to his father’s stomach.

“Bleargh!” Freeza gagged as bile came shooting out.

“I was training in secret with Papa and Mr. Goku… that’s why I’m so powerful, or maybe it’s your age that’s been making you weak.” Kuriza taunted, taking on Freeza’s bravado.

Freeza then froze him with his psychic powers.

“We’re going home, and I expect you to explain yourself,” he growled.   


	5. Yamcha: Kills Death Stars Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the only way." Yamcha gulped, he had only seconds to detonate the Death Star.  
> 'Freeza... I'm sorry.'

"This is the only way." Yamcha gulped, he had only seconds to detonate the Death Star.  
'Freeza... I'm sorry.'

He had been the only survivor, the other pilots had died, and he'd been screaming towards the ventilation shaft.

"Yamcha! Stop! Yamcha, you can't do this!" Freeza was yelling into the communicator, he could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"No! If I die then all of this was pointless!" Yamcha yelled.

"Yamcha... I love you!" Freeza said, tears streaking down his face.

"Yeah... me too." Yamcha sighed.

*THREEEEERAHHH!*

TIE fighters screamed up behind him, firing at him as he serpentines around, trying to dodge the laser fire. 

"HEY YAMCHA!" A voice yelled through the communicator.

"Goku? No way!" Yamcha cheered, seeing the Four Star Falcon blast the TIES away. 

"Alright Yamcha, I got the way clear for you, you gotta end this!" Goku yelled.

Yamcha blasted forwards, seeing the shaft ahead.

'Ehehehe! Use the Ki, boy!' Roshi's voice echoed through his mind.

He closed his eyes, remembering the day that Roshi gave him the ticket to this larger adventure, saving Princess Bulma and Prince Freeza, meeting Son Goku and his copilot Raditz, flying an X-wing despite his old friend Puar's concern.

He felt the Ki flow from him and into the missiles.

He fired them.

*PSHOO! PSHOO!*

They went in! Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled up out of the Death Star's explosion.

*KRAKA-BOOOM!*

Yamcha had never seen such a beautiful explosion.

* * *

 

After the Battle of Yavin, All of the Rebellion was assembled to celebrate its heroes.

Bulma had medals for Goku and Yamcha, Raditz was taciturn and grumbling.

She put the medal around Goku's neck, her gaze lingering on him, he looked up, smiled childishly, and winked.

Bulma blushed a bit, turning to Freeza, who stood before Yamcha and he bowed his head for the medal.

Freeza put the medal on him, "You were very brave, Yamcha." he complimented, kissing him on the forehead too.

"HWAH?!" Yamcha gasped, turning beet red as the Rebellion cheered.

He had finally found adventure, and a family as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... sorry for the long long hiatus! I decided to come back a while! This one's a Star Wars AU!


	6. The Baseball Link.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yamcha met Freeza.

Yamcha didn’t feel so good, it was a beautiful day for some baseball, and, of course, his team was counting on him for another win. Around the bottom of the eighth inning was when he started to feel like a bowling ball was hitting his head over and over again. 

“Hey, Yamcha! What’s wrong?” One of his teammates asked, slightly concerned that the star pitcher was holding his forehead.

“I-I’m fine, it’s just… pre-championship winning jitters!” he responded, his head feeling like it would split open.

‘Excuse me! Where am I?’ a crisp, chilling voice echoed through his mind.

‘W-who are you? What’re you doing in my body?’ Yamcha questioned, a little panicked that a random voice in his head started talking to him.

‘I don’t know, I am Freeza, the dictator of seventy percent of the known galaxy.’

‘A-are you mad?’ 

‘OF COURSE! I AM ABSOLUTELY LIVID!’

Yamcha’s killer headache went away as he felt a ton of new power surge through his body.

‘What’s with the power boost?’ he asked the tyrant.

‘Our power levels are melding together, I still don’t know why this is my punishment…’

“HEY YAMCHA! GET’CHER HEAD OUTTA THE CLOUDS!” The coach screamed.

He nodded and took the field, deftly catching the ball, he noticed that his right hand was a bright, pale white, his nails were black, and a purple crystalline cuff was on his arm.

‘Oh… this must be a sick joke.’ Freeza groaned.

‘What’s a sick joke?’ Yamcha asked, taking a few practice throws.

‘Our souls are linked, and that means… oh gods.’ Freeza gasped.

* * *

 

Freeza and Yamcha were getting used to the other being in their shared body.

‘So… you genocided the Saiyans?’ 

‘To be honest, I’ve lost my touch for it, seeing that two and a half saiyans are alive.’

‘So that’s… Vegeta, Goku, and Bulla, right?’

‘Is that what you call those monkeys? Then that’s correct.’

Yamcha soon realized that the odd arm was manipulatable by Freeza, which he didn’t know until he pitched with that arm, sending it speeding into the catcher’s mitt.

“Strike!” The umpire called.

The batter looked a little windblown, looking at the steaming glove in shock.

The catcher was relieved that it didn’t break his hand.

“Whew! Alright, next throw… how about some of the legendary Wolf’s Fang Fist?” Yamcha muttered to himself, winding up.

‘What an idiotic game…’ Freeza sighed as the arm drooped.

“H-hey, Freeza, work with me here!” Yamcha yelped.

‘You just throw the ball, and hit it with a stick… and run around, how boring.’ Freeza groaned.

‘HEY! Baseball is art! Art is explosion! So let’s drop the sass and get with this art!’ Yamcha snapped.

‘Who made you the boss?’ Freeza icily growled.

As the quibbling went on, the game was nearing its end, the bases were loaded with members of the opposing team, and it all hinged on Yamcha’s lightning-fast and creative pitches for his team to win.

He tossed it with top speed, it became wreathed in purple energy, blazing towards the mitt. 

“Strike two!” The umpire screamed.

Yamcha smirked confidently, catching the ball deftly with Freeza’s arm.

‘You’re a good catcher.’ Yamcha complemented.

‘Mmh.’ Freeza grunted, if Yamcha could see his face, he’d see the slight blush on his cheeks.

He wound up, ‘Okay, got anything like that in your moveset?’ Yamcha asked.

‘You’re the one with my arm, I don’t have much in the way of power, my powers are your powers.’ Freeza sighed sadly.

Yamcha launched the ball, and it blazed towards the mitt, curving around the batter and swirling into the mitt lazily.

“Strike three! OUT!” The umpire ordered as the catcher flexed his steaming mitt in awe.       

And Yamcha’s team had won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then don't hesitate to comment, this is my first real Yamza fic in a long while...  
> Feel free to check out Silent Rage, too! Also any other of my Dragon Ball fics!


End file.
